


Competition

by LocalShinigami



Series: Modern AU w/ Orion Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light D/s, M/M, Role Playing, clothing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: Dorian and The Iron Bull decided to set a bet to see who can give their elven lover, Orion, the best experience.Rules were made, the contestants showed their best, a winner decided, but there was still one more surprise.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac2Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isaac2Pace).



> Isaac2Pace, wanted to see more, so you guys get more. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This took a year and is un’beta, so sorry if the ending feels rushed a bit. I feel like I might have shorted Bull. If you see any glaring errors, please let me know! Thank you!!

The qunari and human stared at each other from across the table, several empty bottles of Ferelden ale between them. A look of pride and irritation covering both their faces.

“I bet you I could do it faster,” the human said, a hiccup finishing his sentence. He managed not to slur his words.

“No, I can do it faster. I know what he needs,” The qunari argued back, bringing a finger up to point at the human. The human merely quirked an eyebrow.

“You may know what he needs, but I know what he likes. I can get him drooling faster than you could drop your pants,” the human countered. The qunari laughed at the human’s words.

“I can get him horny in one word. You can’t even get a buckle undone in that time.” The qunari grinned as the human’s raised eyebrow twitched. They both know that that statement was pretty accurate. It caused the human to come up with an idea.

“You up for a bet, amatus?” The human asked, a sultry look appearing on his face. The qunari froze, his grin leaving his face.

“That depends on what the bet is,” the qunari answered. He gestured for the human to continue.

“Let’s see who can woo our little elf faster, you or me, but we can’t use our normal techniques. In fact I have to use my words and you have to get all dolled up. You can’t being all dominating and talking him into it and I can’t bat my eyes at him.” The qunari chuckled. “And we will get to top our little elf, only when he starts begging.” The human took a swig of what was left of his ale when he was done, staring at the qunari. The qunari leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know kadan, that feels pretty stacked in your favor,” the qunari said.

“Then what do you think we should do?” The human asked. The qunari thought for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“You have to be dominating as well as only using your voice and you can’t touch him until he starts begging. I won’t be all dominating as you put it. I’ll use my rugged good looks and let him be in control. And instead of fastest, how ‘bout the one that gives him the best experience” The qunari winked, looking almost like he was blinking hard. The human rolled his eyes in response to the wink, but thought about the terms.

A better experience would be better than faster, the human thought. And he did oh so enjoy watching their elf fall apart exploring something new and having to use his words would be fun.

“Alright, I can agree to those terms, but who will be our judge?” The human asked.

“Why not let our elf decided?” The qunari offered, shrugging his shoulders. “He can tell us what worked better for him.” The human titled his head.

“I guess that will have to work for now. You do realize that he probably won’t give us a straight answer, though. He hates picking favorites,” The human countered. The qunari shrugged again. 

“Guess we’ll deal with that when the time comes. What I really want to know is what are we betting?” The qunari leaned towards the table, giving the human a lecherous grin. The human was quick to answer.

“A week’s worth of chores.” The qunari frowned at the words, leaning back.

“Well that’s not sexy,” he mumbled. The human gave the qunari a bland look. The bland look turned lecherous as he eyed the qunari. The human leaned forward, bracing his face in his hands.

“The loser isn’t allowed to wear anything but one of those frilly apron as he does the chores.” The qunari let out a loud laugh.

“I’m in,” he said excitedly. “Can’t wait to see you in that apron, kadan.”

“Ha, you wish amatus. You’ll be the one in the apron.” The human countered. The stared lustfully at each other, each imagining the other in nothing but an apron cleaning the house. They heard the front door open.

“Bull, Dorian. I’m home,” their elf called out. They heard the young elf’s steps coming down the hallway. They tried to act like nothing was up, but failed to put themselves together. They ended up giggling as the elf walked by the dining room. He frowned as he looked at them. “What are you two up to?” he asked, his head tilting to the side, his long braid falling over his shoulder.

The confused look only caused Dorian and Bull to giggle harder, exclamations of how cute he was, coming from the both of them.

“How much have you two had to drink” he asked, walking over to the table, eyeing all the bottles on the table. The moment he was in reach, Bull pulled Orion into his lap. 

“Enough to come up with some crazy ideas, little kadan,” Bull whispered into his ear, enjoying the feeling of the elf shivering at his tone. The little elf certainly did have a voice fetish. Bull was going to have work hard at beating Dorian. The mage could get crafty when he wanted to be and the bet was stacked in his favor at this point, Bull was going to have to get some nice looking clothes; maybe a trip with Ma’am would be needed.

“A crazy idea?” Orion asked bringing Bull’s thoughts back to the present. He arched his back as Bull’s hand dug into his hip. Dorian chuckle as he leaned onto the table, a devilish grin on his face.

“Yes, some crazy ideas. Do you want to know what it is, amatus?” The man purred.

“Please,” Orion whined, placing his head on Bull’s shoulder and arching further, causing his jacket to fall open and exposing his chest. Bull ran his hand up and pinched a nipple through his t-shirt.

Dorian looked at Bull and said, “Guess we better take him upstairs and show him.” Bull hummed his agreement. He tossed the elf over his shoulder as he stood, and turned towards the stairs that would lead to their bedroom. The elf moaned and squirmed. Dorian grabbed his braid that trailed down Bull’s back, giving it a tug. Orion looked at the man as he planted a kiss on the elf’s forehead. “You’re going to have fun,” he whispered. Orion moaned again, eyes already glazing over.

Bull and Dorian did not disappoint their little elf, distracting him from asking anymore questions; leaving their elf none the wiser about what his lovers were up too.


	2. Dorian’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets to go play with his elf. Who knew books could be so fun

Dorian parked his car outside instead of the garage, not wanting to alert the elf inside that he was home. The mage had decided that the day was too perfect to be stuck inside a lecture hall. Besides, midterms were coming up and he knew his students could use the break to either study or relax. He, thankfully, had a pretty good group of students this term. Eager and interested. Hopefully like how his elf was going to be here in a few minutes. Dorian chuckled as he quietly unlocked the front door.

He gently placed his bag down by the door as he walked through the house. Sneaking down the hallway, taking only a moment to duck into the bathroom to grab some supplies, Dorian listened for any clue to show where Orion was as he moved around. The house was quiet, no footsteps, running water, or music playing. Dorian paused for a moment, then started to move quickly to the living room, a frown on his face. He knew that his elf should be home.

Entering the living room, he saw Orion outside sprawled out in one of the yard chairs, nose buried in a book. The chair was under the dogwood that covered half of the yard in shade, the tree’s white and pink blossoms in bloom. Dorian moved towards the door, opening it when he reached it. Orion raised his head when he heard the click of the door opening up.

“Dorian?” he asked, his head tilting sideways. He reached down and tapped his phone, checking the time, Dorian assumed as he walked across the yard. “Shouldn’t you be teaching?” 

“The students needed a break and honestly it is just too nice to be stuck inside,” Dorian answered, as he pulled a chair over to Orion. He stopped and stared at the young elf, taking in the relax sight the elf presented. Orion leaned back against the cushions, his blue t-shirt loose against his chest, tan shorts bunching around his thighs since his knees were bent, legs were spread and feet were bare. Dorian grinned at his own private little wet dream. 

He had always dreamed of men that were built like Bull. Well smaller versions of Bull, no one could quite compare to Bull, but still; large muscular men. It wasn’t until he had seen Orion for the first time that he had had a want for a smaller partner. It was a good thing Bull liked everyone and was up for just about anything and had not taken this new desire as Dorian being done with him.

Orion moved his hands, bringing his book back to Dorian's attention. Curiosity tugged at the mage. Leaning forward he kissed the elf as he tugged the book out of Orion’s hands. 

“Dorian,” Orion cried out, leaning forward to chase his book. “Give it back.”

Dorian chuckled as he moved back. “What are we reading today?” He asked scanning the pages. The words had Dorian's complete attention. Slender fingers wrapped around the book, but Dorian pulled the book at of Orion's grasp. He decided at that moment to use the book as part of his plan. 

“Sit,” Dorian barked, making Orion freeze. Dorian looked up at the elf, raising an eyebrow. Orion had a confused look on his face as he sat back, legs tucked under him. 

Dorian did not normally bark commands, his tone catching the elf off guard enough that he listened. 

“The only words you're allowed to say freely are my name and katoh. Other then that, you will talk only when I ask you a question. Understood?” Dorian asked, leaning back, right leg crossing over his left thigh, book resting next to his thigh as he stared at Orion, a serious look covering his face. He looked every bit the magister that people assumed him to be. 

Orion licked his lips, then settled down. “yes, sir,” he said quietly. Dorian brought the book back up, finishing reading the sentence that had caught his attention. 

“Sweet pet, where'd you get this book?” Dorian asked, looking back at Orion.The elf's face was red, he looked down avoiding eye contact with Dorian. 

“From Cassandra, sir.” Orion mumbled. Dorian could not help but laugh. He knew that Cassandra loved her romance stories, but he had not expected her to read a book about two men. He should not be to surprised though, she had been one of the first people to support his and Bull’s relationship, when they had first come out. She had been equally supportive and protective once Orion had joined them. Cassandra would devour any romance book as long as there was a chance for a happy ending. She loved love.

Dorian smiled at Orion, a sweet, happy smile. Breaking the rules for moment (he was sure Bull would understand), he placed his free hand on Orion’s delicate knee, gently rubbing his exposed thigh. Orion peered up through his lashes, cheeks still red. A shy smile did form across his pale lips.

“Are you enjoying your book?” Dorian asked softly, thumb still rubbing across the elf’s thigh. He could see Orion relax, when he realized that everything was okay, that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

“Yes, sir. I’m enjoying it. There isn’t much of a plot, but I love how the characters are developing. It’s wonderful,” Orion said, melting into Dorian’s touch as he talked about the book. “They start out lusting for each other, but not able to do anything about it. That’s when the elf prince’s uncle decides to kill his father and try and take the kingdom. The elf prince and the human warrior have to stop the uncle. As they continue to work with each other, their lust turns to love. Their group of friends are pretty awesome as well. They’re crazy, but fun. Kinda reminds me of our friends.” Orion’s shy smile had turned into a large grin. 

Dorian could only smile as he watched Orion talk about the book. The elf was normally reserved and had a hard time opening up about much. In the last year Orion had become more outgoing and comfortable around Bull and Dorian. The mage was going to test how comfortable Orion was with him today.

“I’m glad you are enjoying your book so much, sweetling. How would you feel about acting out a part?” Dorian asked, leaning closer, his face not far from Orion's. The elf went still, a blush covering his face. He looked around, eyeing the fences.

“Wha-what?” The elf stammered, face going bright red again.

Dorian gave Orion a wicked smile. “You and me, right here right now.”

“But the neighbors?” Orion whispered.

“They’re at work or not out right now. Not like they could see us anyways. Bull made the fence pretty solid with no peek holes and it’s tall, so no one can see over it,” Dorian whispered back, his hand rubbing up and down the elf’s thigh. “Beside’s you can always say katoh if you start getting uncomfortable.” 

Orion chewed on his lip, unsure. Dorian leaned back, removing his hand from Orion’s thigh. The elf started to leaned forward, following Dorian. 

“No,” Dorian said. “You stay right there.” Orion whined and grew fidgety as he stared at Dorian. He sat for a moment, thinking.

“Alright,” he whispered, folding his legs back under him as he placed his hands on his lap.

“You sure?” Dorian asked, wanting to make sure his partner did not feel pressured. There was a moment of uncertainty when he saw Orion become submissive. Dorian knew he did not read people as well as Bull. When Orion looked up through his eyelashes though and gave Dorian a small smile, the mage knew everything was well. “Alright, in that case, where should we start?” He asked as he lifted the book up.

Taking the question to be genuine, Orion mumbled, “page 64”. Dorian quirked an eyebrow as he flipped to the page. Give it a quick read, a smile bloomed across his face.

“Like this moment, do you?” Dorian asked. Orion nodded.

“I thought of you and Bull when I read it,” Orion answered.

Dorian chuckled softly. “Then this should be fun. Do make sure sure to enjoy yourself as well, pet. I know I’m looking forward to seeing you play the dashing prince.” Dorian said. Sitting up straight, Dorian brought the book up and began to read but paused for a moment. He gave Orion quick look. “One more thing pet,” Dorian said, Orion tilted his head. “I want to hear you.” Orion licked his lips at the words. Clearing his throat, Dorian continued.

“The prince stood next to the tower window, staring down at the training yard. He had never seen a human move as gracefully as this warrior did. It was like watching a violent dance. Maxwell moved quickly; always managing to block the other fighters’ attacks. Maharo felt himself grew restless at the show. He wanted to know what it would be like to be under the man, or better yet to feel the human under him. To have all of that strength, all of that muscle and cunning, bucking up into him.To feel the man’s large fingers digging into his legs…”

A moan made Dorian pause slightly, giving the elf a quick glance. Orion’s eyes were already looking glazed, his mouth slightly open. He wiggled in his seat, shorts starting to tent. 

“...pulling them apart as that large human body slipped between his legs. Maharo felt his pants grow tight the longer he watched the warrior. He slipped his hand down the front of his pants, rubbing his trapped dick. A quiet moan escaped his lips.”

Dorian quickly flicked his eyes towards Orion, who was mimicking the character’s action. The mage licked his lips, loving the private show he was getting. He brought his attention back to the book.

“Maharo quickly looked around, to make sure no one was approaching. Undoing the lacing on his pants, he pulled his dick out, rubbing his thumb across his sensitive head.”

Another quick glance Dorian saw Orion as the elf unzipped his shorts and pulled his dick out. The elf’s eyes were closed, his mouth hanging up. He thumbed the head as well as rubbing up and down the shaft. Dorian felt himself growing hard as well. He returned to the story before Orion would notice he had stopped talking.

“Working his hand up and down his shaft, he watched Maxwell dodge around the group of young fighters, only to follow them as they retreated, hitting their swords hard. Maharo moved his hand faster, occasionally twisting his fingers around his head.” Another glance, Dorian watching Orion pleasure himself. The mage felt himself become fully hard as Orion’s legs spread underneath him, he leaned back bracing himself on his free hand. Quiet moans and whimpers come from Orion’s partially opened mouth. 

Dorian was starting to have a hard time concentrating. It took a lot of willpower to pull his eyes away and continue reading. “Maharo felt his belly starting to tighten with his impending orgasm. He waited until he felt he was close to coming then grabbed the base of his dick, a choked out whine escaping him.” Dorian looked up in time to see Orion grab his own base, a loud whine escaping him as well. Orion’s gold and green eyes never left Dorian’s face. He wetted his lips as he bucked into his own hand. Dorian could not help the groan that left him. The mage turned back to the book, thankful that he had decent peripheral vision to see his elf start to move his hand again.

“He would not let himself cum, not until Maxwell won the match. Maharo started moving his hand again, up and down, twisting and turning. Stopping himself every time he got close. Moan after groan after whine. It felt like the match had go on for forever, but also not long enough. Maharo did not want to lose this feeling of suspense. He loved the feel of his stomach tightening, only to feel his stomach drop when he denied himself.” Loud panting and moaning came from Orion. Dorian watched his body twitch and arch as his hand moved furiously up and down, only to grab the base of his cock again. He let out a quiet keen, bucking forward, eyes slamming shut. 

Dorian wanted to drop the book right then and there and throw his elf down so he could fuck into Orion. Wanted to watch Orion arch and moan underneath him. The temptation was almost to strong, but his competitive nature saved him. He was not going to lose this bet.

“Sir,” Orion moaned,staring at the mage. “Please.” Dorian looked back down at the book.

“Maharo finally let his orgasm approach as he watched Maxwell defeat the last young elf. His body went taut as he spilled over his hand. ‘Maxwell,’ he whispered, watching the human moving around the ring, talking to the young elves. Maharo collapsed against the wall, breathing hard. He felt himself floating, body loose and sated for the moment.” 

Dorian brought the book down to his lap as he watched Orion thrust into his hand. The elf’s legs were sprawled out; having leaned back enough to pull them out from underneath him. “Dorian,” he choked out, back arched and hips thrusting. 

“Well what are you waiting for my little elf prince. Cum for me.” Dorian whispered. Orion thrust a few more times before he came with a cry. He turned to his side as he dropped onto the chair, bringing his hand up to lick his seed off. Dorian moaned at the sight. 

Once Orion was done cleaning his hand, he lay panting, watching Dorian. “Sir,” he whispered. Dorian leaned forward, a smirk on his face. 

“Yes sweetling?”

“May I have my book back for a moment?” Orion reached his hand out, waiting for Dorian’s answer. Dorian smiled and passed the book back, curious to see what the elf would do. Orion lifted the book over him, flipping some pages. Half way through the book, Orion slowly turned the pages. He finally found the the page he was looking for.

“You should read this one next, sir,” Orion stated, a blush creeping up his face. “That is, if you are still willing to read some more.” Dorian grabbed the book back.

“It would be my pleasure pet,” the mage answered with a smile, fixing his pants as he leaned back to read the page. As he started to look for the next section to read, Orion crawled off the chair and kneeled down in between Dorian’s legs. The mage gave the elf a surprised look, then quickly looked back at the book, finding the section.

Dorian moaned as he quickly scanned the page. He debated about reading this part, but their rules for this little bet had been that he could not touch Orion. Neither of them had said that Orion could not touch them, Dorian reasoned. Still... this was going to be difficult not to touch the little elf. 

“Alright pet, let’s try this,” Dorian said, smiling at Orion who nuzzled against his thighs. Difficult indeed. Dorian cleared his throat. He was going to need to take this slowly.

“Maraho wiggled in his bed roll as he woke up. He let his eyes drift close, enjoying the quiet. A few of the men were up and wandering around camp. The air had a slight chill, but Maraho felt warm. In fact he was starting to feel too warm. His brown eyes opened back up, realizing that there was a warm body lying against his back. Twisting his head, he found that Maxwell was pressed against him. 

“The human was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Maraho felt blood rush to his face as he blushed. He tried to stealthily crawl out from the bedroll, before Maxwell woke up, but the human wrapped his arm around the elf’s lithe chest, pulling the smaller man closer. Maraho went still, his breathing halting. His breath come out in a rush though as Maxwell nuzzled his neck. He automatically tried to wiggle away from the man, the human’s breath tickling his neck.”

“Sssiirrr,” a whine interrupting Dorian. The mage looked down at the elf. Orion looked slightly annoyed, but his cheeks had turned bright red. 

“Yes sweetling?” Dorian asked.

“You’re reading too much. Get to the good part,” Orion demanded. The elf nuzzled against Dorian’s thigh, in attempt to look coy. Dorian merely raised an eyebrow.

“I’m reading what I want to read, pet. You can’t rush to the good part like some spoiled brat. You need to savour the adventure.” Dorian lectured. Orion gave Dorian a skeptical look, clearly wanting to add more to the conversation. Dorian ended it before it could continue on. “Do you want me to continue or would you like to talk some more?”

Orion shrunk down a bit, kissing Dorian’s right knee. “Please continue, sir.”

“That’s what I thought,” Dorian mumbled, allowing himself to touch Orion’s head. Dorian once again reasoned Bull would accept this type as touching as well. Dorian knew that both Orion and himself responded better to gently touches after being chastised, reminding everyone involved that this was only a game,that it was not to be taken seriously. The young elf nuzzled into Dorian’s hand proving the mage’s point.

Dorian removed his hand from Orion’s head and brought it back up to the book, returning his thoughts back to the story. He quickly found the spot that he had stopped at. 

“As he wiggled he felt something hard against his thigh. Maharo froze again, trying to reason what was up against his leg. He knew it wasn’t Maxwell’s sword, because the warrior had put that on his left side so Maharo would not roll into at night. It wasn’t a dagger; Maxwell kept one on his belt and two others in his boots. Both of which he was not wearing. Maharo could not think of anything else it could be, which left him only one option. He needed to get out of the tent before he did something foolish.

“Again he tried to roll away, but the human tightened his grip and curling around the elf, bringing his legs up. Maraho felt himself hardened as Maxwell’s erection rubbed against his butt. A small moaned escaped Maharo. His wiggling was not making anything easier. Maxwell moaned into his pointed ear. Maharo felt himself completely hardened.

“Maharo spent a moment reasoning with himself; he could wake Maxwell’s up and hope he would not embarrass the human or… or he could be foolish and take care of the problem himself. Maxwell might have been flirting with him the last several days and, and why was the human cuddling with him to begin with, Maharo thought. The elf’s mind was racing, trying to decide what would be the best course, when suddenly Maxwell lifted his head and sucked at the elf’s exposed neck. Maharo jumped then arched his back as Maxwell turned his sucking into a gentle bite.

‘Good morning,’ the human whispered. ‘You would not stop shaking last night. Figured I would share some heat with you. Seems to have worked. You’re fairly warm now.” Another bite was placed on the elf’s neck. Maharo could feel himself heating up even more.

“Maharo moaned and started to rub himself against the human. Maxwell moaned as Maharo thrust his ass against his erection. ‘Sorry if this pushing it, but I was getting tired of us dancing around this,’ Maxwell said as he ran his free hand across Maharo’s on erection. The elf jumped again

‘Please,’ Maharo whined.

‘Please what?” Maxwell asked. Maharo paused, body wiggling as he tried to think. Please what indeed. What did Maharo want? What he wanted was to feel the human, have the large body push in and out of him. What he wanted was to taste… Taste.

‘Let me suck you please.’ Maharo asked. Maxwell lifted his head to get a good look at the elf.

‘Is that what you want?” he asked in surprise. Maharo enthusiastically shaked his head. Maxwell smiled and released the elf. He lay on his back as Maharo turned and seated himself in between the humans thick legs. Maharo paused as he looked up at the large human. The man reached out and gently touched his cheek. The elf took a deep breath before he lifted his hand and touched the humans erection.” 

Dorian paused as he felt Orion gently grab his clothed erection. A quick glance down showed Orion intensely staring at him, mouth slightly parted, tongue sweeping across his lips. With a shudder, Dorian went back to the book.

“Maharo’s hand explored the human for a moment. Fingers tightening and releasing the warm cock. Maxwell moaned and panted, keeping his hands away from Maharo. The elf finally decided to move on and undid the ties of the human’s pants.”

Dorian felt his own zipper come undone.

“Maharo pulled the pants apart to free Maxwell’s erection. It sprang up once the clothes were out of the way.”

Orion put his own fingers inside Dorian’s pants and pulled his erection out. Fingers immediately moving up and down. Dorian stifled a moan. He watched Orion as the elf licked his lips, clearly excited about what was to come… pun may or may not have been intended, Dorian thought to himself. Orion shifted his mixed matched eyes back up to Dorian’s face. Such a good pet, waiting for his master to continue. Dorian take a deep breath and continued the story.

“Maharo gave the stiff length a lick from root to tip, sucking the head in. He moved his tongue experimentally, getting use to the thick...” Dorian squeaked, then moaned. Orion swallowed Dorian down eagerly. The elf sealed his lips around Dorian’s cock as he pulled up, sucking hard. Dorian’s head fell backwards, cursing out loud. 

He squeezed the book hard as to not grab Orion’s hair. No way he could justify that touching to Bull. Orion pulled completely off, only to lean forward and swirl his tongue around the tip. Dorian moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward, hoping to get more of his dick back into the elf’s warm mouth. Orion moved back, slender wrapping around Dorian’s base.

“Sir, won’t you read more, please?” Orion cooed, giving the mage a mischievous grin. Dorian almost groaned, both loving and hating how impish his elven lover was becoming. 

The human took a shuddering breath as he returned his eyes back to the book. It took him a moment to remember where he left off. “Getting use to the thick cock. Maxwell smelled of sweat, leather and cleaning oil and something muskier. Maharo had never smelt anything like it. Elves had such a earthy smells, but humans, Maharo thought, humans smelt exciting.” Dorian’s breath hitched.

Orion groaned as he sucked Dorian down, fingers sliding down to rub the mage’s balls. Dorian’s eyes left the page to look down at Orion. His fingers twitched to grab Orion’s hair, twine that long braid around his hands. 

Dorian looked at the book and remembered what he was suppose to be doing. He did not even bother to clear his throat or get enough breath; he just began to read.

“Maharo grew bolder as he heard Maxwell groan. Strong fingers gripped his hair, as Maxwell gently thrusted into Maharo’s mouth. The elf sucked and licked as best he could, trying to find what would please the human the most. Soon Maharo held his mouth up, encouraging Maxwell to buck into him.” Dorian ended the sentence with a groan.

Orion swallowed Dorian completely, almost gagging at the sudden intrusion. He tightened his lips around the swollen cock and made swallowing motions several times. Dorian was almost done. He could feel his stomach tighten, when suddenly Orion pulled off.

“Sir, please,” Orion whined, “please fuck me.” Dorian did not think twice. He dropped the book and grabbed Orion, both of them landing on the grass. 

Dorian kissed Orion, frantic and eager. They both separated a moment later for breath, taking several quick breaths before continuing their kiss. Hands grabbed at each other clothes, pulling up and down as best as they could while continuing to kiss.

Once Dorian was able to pull Orion’s shirt off, he peppered the elf’s skin with kisses; stopping only to suck at a pale pink nipple. The elf arched and wrapped his arms around the human’s shoulders, legs rubbing against the outside of his thighs.

Pulling Orion’s shorts off, Dorian lifted one of his elf’s pale legs to rub at his hole. Orion moaned and squirmed.

“Sir,” Orion whimpered.

“Hmm,” Dorian hummed. He reached into his pocket to pull out the lube that he had grabbed when he was in the bathroom. The elf beneath him moaned and arched, pulling his legs further apart giving Dorian better access.

“I need more sir.”

Dorian chuckled at the words. “Don’t worry sweet pet. I’ll give you what you want.” With that, Dorian popped the lid on the lube and dumped some onto his fingers and Orion’s ass. The elf hissed at the sudden cold. The mage had a finger rubbing and pushing into his elf. Orion grabbed his legs and lifted them above his head. Dorian groaned in appreciation at the sight. He always forgot how flexible the lithe elf was.

He pushed his finger in, thrusting in and out. Orion bucked his hips, trying to get Dorian to add more fingers. The mage was happy to comply with the demand. Soon three fingers thrusted in and out of the elf. Both were moaning and panting. Dorian leaving little bite marks up and down Orion’s raised legs.

Both froze though when they heard a door slam open and voice yell, “No honey, I meant this Saturday not the next one.” 

Dorian cursed inwardly as he watched Orion’s eyes widen and his body tense. What are they doing? Dorian thought to himself. They heard their neighbors come out and started talking about some plans for this weekend. Dorian decided to move quickly to see if he could salvage the situation.

The mage left his fingers inside Orion, but he leaned down to whisper in the elf’s ear. “You say the word and we’ll go inside, but if we stay quiet they’ll never know.” He ended the sentence biting Orion’s ear lobe. The elf was shaking. Dorian could not quite tell if it was from pleasure or fear. Maybe a little bit of both.

Orion stared at Dorian, trying think against the pleasure that was coming from Dorian’s fingers. The mage had started to rub his insides. Orion let his eyes close,and took a deep breath, letting his muscles relax. Their neighbors continued to talk and move about their yard. It sounded like they were doing something in the their shed.

After a moment’s thought, Orion’s eyes opened up, slow and lazy. He tightened his hold on his legs as he licked his lips and whispered, “more, please sir.”

Dorian felt pleasure slam into his belly at the sight. There was a something that he wasn’t going to be forgetting anytime soon.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and poured lube over his own erection. He quietly groaned as he rubbed himself. Orion wiggled in encouragement. Dorian lifted himself over the elf, lining himself. Slowly he pushed in. Orion gasped, flexing his hips up.

Dorian buried his face into the elf’s shoulder, biting the soft skin. Once he was all the way in, he stilled, giving Orion a chance to adjust. Their neighbors were still moving around, pulling out chairs and a table if Dorian understood any of their words correctly. He was a little distracted at the moment.

Orion wrapped on of his legs around Dorian’s waist, pulling the mage closer. His free hand gripped Dorian’s shirt. “Sir, please move,” he whispered. Dorian nodded and steadily began to move thrust. Orion arched as Dorian fisted the grass. Orion was warm, soft and wet. It made Dorian want to move faster, but he had to stay quiet, not wanting to alert their neighbors as to what was going on.

Orion nudged at Dorian’s chin until the mage lifted his head up, allowing the elf to kiss him. Their kiss was hungry as the swallowed each other’s quiet moans. Dorian was beginning to wonder how much longer they were going to have to stay quiet, when they heard their neighbors go back inside. Dorian took advantage of the privacy to slam into Orion harder. 

The elf arched, breaking the kiss. “Dorian, please,” he babbled. The mage took pity on the elf and reached a hand up to Orion’s neglected cock that had become erect again and began rubbing it. Orion gripped Dorian’s shirt tighter as he thrusted as hard as he could against Dorian. 

He began to arch, little moans sneaking from him. Dorian pulled him closer, thrusting as hard as he could. When the mage felt Orion tighten, he learned forward covering the elf’s mouth with his own, so his cry was not to loud as he climaxed. Dorian was able to thrust a few more times, keeping their mouths sealed as he spilled into Orion.

Human and elf lay on the ground, shaky breaths escaping them. 

“That was amazing,” Orion whispered, nuzzling his head under Dorian’s chin. Dorian hummed in agreement, tightening his arms around the lithe elf, pulling him closer.

“We will definitely have to try that again.” Dorian chuckled at a thought. “It could be just our thing. You and me, reading books.” Orion giggled as well, leaning up to press his lips against Dorian’s chin. 

“That sounds pleasant. Do you think we could also just read to each other sometimes? I enjoy listening to you,” Orion asked softly. 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, amatus.” Dorian kissed the top of Orion’s head.

Orion rubbed his head against Dorian, but did not move from Dorian’s arms. He lay there, listening to his muirin’s heartbeat, enjoying the light breeze the caressed his bare skin. Dorian did not move either watching the clouds move above their heads, relishing the feeling of being able to old his amatus close. 

This truly was a perfect day.


	3. Bull’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull sets a surprise for Orion, who is having a rough day and does love to play games.

Orion walked into the house, feeling tired and slightly abused. Who know that working with an author could be so dangerous. Varric had had an old friend stop by today. Stop by was to tame of a description. Crash in? Break in? Slam every door possible and impossible on his way in? Orion was going to have to think about a better descriptor for the event. 

An elf, Fenris(?), if Orion had caught the name right had nearly taken the door off the hinges as he walked into Varric’s office. Orion had been amazed that the dwarf had not flinched. Orion had heard the door hit the wall so hard that he had wanted to immediately hide from whatever storm was about ready to hit them. 

Fenris, he was pretty sure the name had been Fenris, had yelled at Varric for several minutes about a hawk? Orion was pretty sure hawk was suppose to be a person, so he should probably start thinking about the word with a capital “H” instead. Apparently Hawk(e?, if it really was a person’s name, it probably had an extra letter attached, Orion really needed to ask more questions), had disappeared and Fenris(?) was positive that Varric had known where he was. Orion had no clue if this was true or not. Honestly he had wanted his chair to swallow him whole, so he did not have to hear the angry yelling anymore. 

Orion had become truly frightened when Fenris’s, he was a positive now that that was the elf’s name was, markings had started to glow. Thankfully Varric had noticed that the younger elf was about ready to start panicking, when he asked Fenris if they could move to another room. The angry elf paused and looked around, bright green eyes landing on Orion. Tears appeared in Orion’s eyes as he curled himself up in a tight ball, the papers that he had been reading over cradled against his chest. Fenris had immediately dropped his angry expression and had relaxed his posture a bit, when he saw how terrified Orion was. The older elf turned back to Varric and nodded.

They both left without another word. Seconds after they had left, Merrill had come rushing into Varric’s office. She did not do much for the business itself, but she took great care of Varric’s office plants as she did her own research. Apparently moving and taking care of the plants helped her think. Varric had stated several times that Merrill was too sweet for the city and needed someone to keep an eye on her. Orion could agree with the sentiment at the moment and had been glad at that moment that she was there. 

She had hugged him and whispered quiet words in elvish, as he tried to calm down. Orion did not handle anger well, and he really could not handle angry yelling. He was always grateful for the fact that neither Bull nor Dorian raised their voices often and when they did it was rarely ever that heated. Orion sat curled into Merrill’s arm, trying not to start crying. 

There was nothing to be upset about, Fenris had not been yelling at him. The thought made Orion think of Varric. Was Varric in danger? Apparently he had asked the question out loud, because Merrill had answered that everything was going to be fine, that Varric was okay. The Fenris was not going to hurt Varric. He was just scared himself.

It took Orion several minutes to breathe properly and several more minutes after that to calm back down. Merrill had stayed with him the entire time. She did not leave his side until Varric returned and Fenris had left. The dwarf had patted his knee, telling him everything was okay, asked if he needed to call Dorian or Bull. Orion had shook his head no, had tried to settle back down and get back to work. Varric and Merrill gave him his space and continued their own work.

He had only been partially successful in getting back to work. Orion had been grateful when Varric had called it quits for the day. His lingering skittishness had turned into excesses energy. The walk to the bus station and the walk up to the house from his stop had help with getting rid of some of the energy, but it had left him feeling tired with this low buzz of edginess.

Orion had been tired enough that he had not noticed that Bull was home. He paused as he got to the living room and found Bull sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, one leg straight, the other bent, arms resting on his legs as he looking over his ledger. The large qunari looked… stunning if Orion was going to be honest. Bare feet, led to black pants, that had a white silky shirt tucked into them, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A forest green vest accented Bull’s large chest. His eyepatch was even black with an abstract green dragon on it. Orion’s mouth dropped open at the sight.

“Hey kadan.” Bull’s deep voice rumbled around the room. Orion had to swallow before he could answer.

“Hi cosain,” Orion answered slowly. The elf could not move as he soaked in the sight of the qunari. Dorian was pretty, there was never any doubt about that, and Orion honestly could stare at the Tevinter all day long, but when Bull decided to dress up and turn the charm on… well, Orion would say that the qunari gave the Tevinter a run for his money.

“You’re home early. I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another hour or two,” Bull said, placing the ledger and pen down, he patted his lap as an invitation. Orion dropped his bag by the threshold of the room, not caring where the bag fell. He felt like a stunned zombie as he shuffled over to his cosain. Bull narrowed his one eye. “You okay kadan? You look a little out of it.” Bull stretched his arms out to grab the elf.

Orion slipped his arms around Bull’s neck once he was close enough. He curled himself against Bull’s large chest, legs on one side of Bull’s hips, head tucked under Bull’s chin. The qunari wrapped his arms around Orion, once the elf was settled. Orion sighed, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled. 

“You haven’t answered the question yet, kadan,” Bull reminded the elf. Orion sighed again as he rubbed his cheek against Bull’s silky shoulder. “Kadan,” Bull whispered, squeezing just a little bit in encouragement. Orion had such a hard time opening up. He did not want to bother anyone or cause problems, but... but, he knew that he could talk to Bull. Bull was much more mellow than Dorian was. Dorian truly was his element. Fire and passion. The man could make so much noise when he wanted, passionate about every little thing and he always felt it was necessary when Orion was feeling down. He truly could be all-consuming sometimes. It was not always a problem, but sometimes Orion would second guess when he should say something.

Another gentle squeeze brought Orion back. Orion decided to trust and told Bull about his day. 

The Iron Bull did not move except to caress the elf’s back. He did not speak, but nuzzle into Orion’s hair. Orion let everything pour out. The panic that had gripped him at the sight and sound of Fenris’s anger, at the fear for Varric’s safety, Merrill’s gentleness. He did not spare a detail. The Iron Bull sat and comforted his little kadan.

“I’m pretty sure Fenris was just worried about who ever this Hawke is, but it got me all wound up. I know it’s silly. It’s not like I was hurt or anything,” Orion whispered into Bull’s chest. 

“It’s not silly, kadan,” Bull answered, his voice low and gritty. “You’ve been through a lot. It’s ok to feel what you are feeling.”

Orion shrugged his shoulders, hearing The Iron Bull, but still feeling silly. Bull continued to rub his back. They sat in silence, Bull knowing the best way to support Orion at the moment was to just be there and to hold him. 

Bull let the silence continue for a few more minutes before speaking.

“Hey kadan, want to play a game?” Bull whispered into the elf’s hair. Orion looked up, his brow furrowing over his mismatched eyes.

“Does the game explain why you are all dressed?” Orion gave the qunari another look over. The elf truly enjoyed this outfit. The shirt was just tight enough around the Bull’s muscles, the vest accenting how large his chest was. The shirt was silky and soft. Orion had half a mind to steal the shirt. It was a mutual enjoyment when Bull found his partners in his shirts. The pants were also just tight enough to show off how thick Bull’s legs were, but not tight enough to restrict his movement. 

Bull chuckled at the ogling. “The outfit has a simple answer kadan,” Bull said. Orion’s eyes wandered back up to Bull’s face. “Figured I would remind you how good I looked all dressed up.” Bull grinned and winked at the elf. Orion giggled, dropping his head back onto the Bull’s shoulder.

“You do look amazing Bull. I’m having a hard time not drooling all over you.” Orion replied.

“Ah, you say the sweetest things kadan.” 

“Only the best for you cosain.”

“So do you want to play a game?” 

“Please.” Orion answered, leaning up to kiss Bull’s chin. The qunari chuckled as he lift the elf to face him. 

“Alright, here are the rules.” Bull’s voice was deep and rumbled. “You get to be in charge.” The elf’s eyebrows shot at the comment. Him in charge? He gave the qunari a confused look.

“What if I don’t want to be in charge?” He asked.

“Then we will play a different game,” Bull answered. “But I think you won’t mind this game. It’ll give you a chance to try something different and we will move at whatever pace you want to move at.” 

Orion leaned back, thinking. “What are the other rules?” He asked.

“There really isn’t any other rules, except katoh. One of us says that then the game stops. We can do whatever you want.” Bull gave Orion another wink. The elf giggled, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he eyed the qunari.

“Alright, we’ll try this,” Orion said. He rubbed his chin as he thought about what he wanted to do with Bull. He was a little nervous about ordering him around, but part of him was kind of excited with the idea of bossing the qunari around for once. 

“What would you like to do first, Boss?” Bull asked, his head tilting as he gave his elf a little grin. The elf in question tilted his own head at Bull’s nickname. Boss sounded way better than Sir. Orion was pretty sure he could not have been able to take this game seriously if Bull had called him sir.

Orion tapped his lips, bringing his thought back to the question at hand. What did he want to do first? He stared at the qunari, eyes watching that little grin grow bigger. What he wanted to do was make that silly grin disappear. He wanted to leave the qunari breathless. Kissing. He wanted to kiss the qunari.

Leaning forward, Orion pressed his pale lips to Bull’s redder lips. He nipped at Bull’s bottom playfully. The qunari opened his mouth for Orion, allowing the elf to slip his tongue in. The young elf explored as if this was his first time invading the area. He moved slowly, his tongue stroking the qunari’s tongue. 

Orion wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling himself close. Bull’s own arms wrapped around the elf’s slim waist settling him higher up on Bull’s lap. Bull groaned into the kiss. Orion smirked at the noise and doubled his effort. He wanted to turn his qunari into a puddle.

The kiss felt like it had gone on forever, when they finally pulled away. 

“Damn kadan. That was pretty good,” Bull said panting. Orion blushed as he dropped head down to Bull’s chest. He rubbed his forehead against the silky material. Amazing how a kiss could brighten a day, Orion thought.

He slid his head up Bull’s chest as he whispered, “I just wanted to wipe that smirk off your face.” He grinned as he nibbled up Bull’s neck, to his ears. Orion had been delighted when he had found out that he was not the only one with sensitive ears. 

Bull dropped his head to one side allowing the elf to have more access to his ear and neck. He enjoyed feeling the elf’s sharp little teeth on his neck.

“You know if you keep this up, you’re going to give me a hickey and then the boys are going to give us crap about it,” Bull groaned, keeping the elf close to him.

“Correction. They are going to give you crap. You’re the one who let a little elf mark you,” Orion whispered against the grey skin. Bull moaned at the words, liking the idea of his little elf marking him. Orion chuckled as he continued to nibble. 

“Well, when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so horrible,” Bull replied. Orion grinned.

Orion left his marking and leaned back, admiring the qunari. The qunari’s skin was already showing dark marks across his neck, his mouth slightly open, and his dark green eye watched the elf closely. Orion lifted a hand and unbuttoned the vest and silk shirt, popping the buttons off slowly, revealing the grey skin underneath. Both hands came up, were placed on Bull’s shoulder and then dragged down.

Orion loved the feel of the heavily scarred skin against his hands, feeling the larger man’s warmth seep into his colder hands. Once he reached Bull’s pants, he lifted his hands again to repeat the motion. He paused at the qunari’s nipples to twist and pull at them. A moan rumbled out of Bull as he pushed his chest out a bit. Orion bit his lip at the sight. 

The Iron Bull looked hot like this. Shirt open framed by the vest, eye slightly glazed but still intense, mouth open and panting. Orion could see and feel the Bull’s cock pressed against his butt. He did not want to forget this. Which caused an idea to pop into his head.

Orion turned and crawled off Bull’s lap. The qunari stirred, reaching out to grab the elf.

“Where you going kadan?”

“Stay put,” Orion commanded, trying to get an authoritative tone. His tone was not quite right, but it was different enough to cause Bull to pause and listen. 

Orion crawled over to his bag, pulling his phone out. He quickly turned and scrambled back to his cosain. He held the phone in his hand as he kissed the qunari again, nipping at his lips. Bull pushed forward intending to take control, but Orion bit his bottom lip hard, reminding him of the game. Bull leaned back and let the elf continue as he pleased. It did not take long for the qunari to start panting again as Orion continued his assault on Bull’s mouth while pinching and twisting his nipples, the phone feeling cold, but quickly warming up against his chest.

Orion leaned back, feeling a little giddy as he looked at the Bull. Back to what he wanted to see. The Iron Bull looking hot and blissful. Orion lifted his phone and swiped to turn on the camera. Bull lifted an eyebrow in question.

“I need a picture,” Orion answered, quickly snapping a few pictures, moving himself to rest on Bull’s knees instead of his hips.

“Well that’s kinky,” Bull replied, giving the elf a sultry grin. Orion blushed at the words, but refused to be ashamed. This was safe. And Bull could tell him to stop if he wanted to.

Orion finished taking his pictures and placed his phone atop of Bull’s paperwork. 

“What do you want to do now Boss?” Bull asked, grabbing at the elf’s hips, pulling him closer, settling the elf over his hips again. Orion leaned forward, draping himself across Bull’s chest. He stared at the qunari while he thought. What did he want to do next? Feeling Bull’s clothed erection press against his was distracting. He honestly did not know what he wanted to do. Well… that was not completely true, he knew, he just was not sure if he wanted to go straight for that.

“Well?” Bull questioned.

“I don’t know,” Orion replied back quickly.

“Really?” Bull chuckled as he looked surprised. “You don’t know what you want?”

“Well I want you to… to…” Orion blushed as he buried his head. He still had a hard time saying the dirtier things out loud.

“You want me to what?” Bull prompted, giving Orion’s ass a good squeeze. The elf moaned and wiggled.

“I want...to,” Orion groaned then took a deep breath. He lifted his head and stared at Bull. “I want you to fuck me with that nice outfit on.” He gently slapped his hand down against the Bull’s chest, his face bright red. Bull gave Orion a large smile. He felt proud of the little elf. He knew that was not easy for the young man.

“Got it. So you don’t want to top.” Orion blinked at the large qunari.

“Me?” Orion pointed at himself. “Top you?” He then pointed at Bull. Bull shrugged.

“You can if you want.” Orion bit his bottom lip as he thought about the idea. He quickly shook his head though.

“No, I don’t want that. Maybe another day?” He looked at Bull through his lashes, feeling uncertain. Was he expected to top Bull, since he was the boss? Maybe he should have asked Bull what he wanted. Orion was suddenly feeling anxious. 

Bull leaned forward and kissed Orion’s forehead.

“Another day then. I’m game for throwing you a top the coffee table or couch and fucking you in my fancy suite. Just wanted to give you an option in case you were interested. I do have a request before we get to me screwing your brains out though.” Bull announced. Orion relaxed as he tilted his head.

“And that is?” 

“I really want to suck you off first. Throw your legs over my horns and have some fun. Want to make my boss happy,” Bull answered with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. 

Orion grinned and giggled, relaxing full on top of Bull. He thought about the request. Normally he would eagerly shake his head and let the qunari do whatever he wanted, but he was in control this time and should not let Bull get is way immediately. 

Bull never let him and Dorian immediately get their way, so why should he let The Iron Bull. He racked his brain for ideas. What could he make Bull do? An idea popped into his head. 

Getting off Bull, Orion twisted to sit on the couch. Thinking of how Dorian looked down his nose all haughty when he felt he was being extra gracious, Orion attempted to mimic the look. “You can have your request,” he said trying to sound high and mighty, “after you strip me. I expect you to make it good.”

Bull gave Orion a predatory grin as he twisted to follow the elf. He towered over Orion, leaning down to give him a kiss. The kiss turned to bites as Bull worked his way down Orion’s jaw and neck. He paid close attention to the spot just below Orion’s ear on his neck. Bull loved that particular spot. Any sort of attention there tend to have the elf squirming and moaning. He did not disappoint this time either. 

Orion squirmed and pressed himself up against Bull, attempting to spread his legs for the qunari. 

Bull slipped Orion’s jacket off slowly trapping the elf’s arms behind him. The qunari pulled Orion’s shirt up, bending down to lap at the revealed navel. The little elf moaned and wiggled.

“Bull,” Orion cried, arching as Bull slipped his arms underneath the elf, grabbing his arms and pulling him up against his mouth. The qunari traveled further up till he reached a nipple. He sucked the dark bud, occasionally giving it a nip. He licked his way back and forth between between the two. Orion got his legs partially around the qunair’s waist, shoes digging into the male’s back, giving him a little leverage to roll his hips up against Bull’s stomach and keeping the qunari close. Bull chuckled as he looked up at Orion.

The elf’s eyes were already glazed, mouth hanging up as small little moans and whimpers escaped him. His body was taunt trying to move against the qunari. Bull loved how it did not take much for Orion to come undone. He put his mouth back onto Orion’s skin, continuing his teasing, waiting for Orion to start begging.

He did not have to wait long.

“Bull, please,” Orion whined, arching as best he could, wiggling to free his arms. 

“Alright boss,” Bull answered, beginning to strip Orion completely. He pulled the elf’s jacket off, his shirt quickly following. Once Orion’s arms were free, he reached up and grabbed Bull’s horns, digging his nails into the grooves. 

Bull continued moving downward, undoing the button on Orion’s jeans. He pulled the denim down just enough for the elf’s hard little cock to spring up, but still trapped under his boxers. Bull leaned down and ran his tongue over the bump, causing Orion to shiver and cry out. Orion thrust his hips up and down, trying to follow Bull’s mouth, but the qunari stayed away.

“Not nice,” Orion said as he panted. He attempted to pull Bull’s head back down, but the qunari refused to move. 

“Patience boss. I’ll make you feel good,” Bull said, voice rumbling. Orion wiggled and whined in reply.

Bull trailed his hands down his elf’s thighs and calves, enjoying how Orion trembled and wiggled. His hands stopped when he reached Orion’s shoes, pulling them and the striped socks off. Bull always chuckled when he saw the socks, neon pink and green. They reminded Bull of a pair of pants he used to own. Dorian had always frowned when he saw the offending material.

“Bull,” Orion quietly whined, pulling the qunari from his thoughts. Bull looked up at the elf, smiling at his cute, little boy. His hands traveled up this time, not stopping till they ended up at the top of Orion’s underwear. Grabbing both underwear and jeans, pull stripped them off of Orion’s long legs, licking and nibbling at one leg while he did it. Orion let go of Bull’s horns to gripped the couch

Moans escaped Orion, legs twitching from the licks and nibbles. The twitches got worse once Bull reached the spot by Orion’s knee that always tickled. The elf squirmed to get the qunari’s mouth away from the spot. Bull let up quickly though, taking a moment to admire the view. Once Orion had had a moment to calm his squirming, Bull lifted up the elf’s legs, sliding them over his horns. 

“They’re slick feeling,” Orion mumbled, body sliding down the couch.

“Yeah,” Bull answered. “Was hoping you would let me do this, so I figured a should polish them. Don’t want that pretty skin of yours being rubbed off.”

Orion hummed his appreciation. Raw skin was uncomfortable. 

Without further delay, Bull leaned down and licked Orion’s cock from balls to tip. Orion arched and moaned, shoving his dick further into Bull’s face. Bull chuckled before sucking the elf’s balls into his mouth. 

Orion grabbed at Bull’s horns, gripping them tight. Bull gentle prodded then with his tongue, enjoying the movement and sounds coming from Orion. 

The elf’s balls soon dropped from the qunari mouth, the qunari moving up towards Orion erection. While his mouth worked the small cock, one of Bull’s hands reached for the lube that was stashed under the couch.

Bull lifted his head up, Orion groaned at the loss. Not giving the elf a chance to complain, Bull poured a large amount all over Orion’s dick and balls allowing it to drip down to his hole. 

Orion squealed. “That’s cold,” he exclaimed. Bull raised an eyebrow, grinned, then licked Orion’s cock from root to tip again. Orion squirmed but stared at the qunari, a look of confusion on his face. Bull leaned up and licked his lips. 

“Yum, lemon.” A wide grin appeared on his face. Orion’s eyes widen. Bull swiped his thumb across Orion’s balls to collect some of the lube. “Try,” he stated bringing his thumb up to Orion’s mouth. 

Orion opened his mouth and allowed Bull to put his thumb in his mouth. He gave the qunari a thumb two quick sucks. He released the Bull’s thumb. 

“Wow, that does taste like lemon.” He answered. Bull chuckled, pinning Orion back down to the couch, continuing his earlier activities. Orion was quickly a puddle of moans and pants, his body moving as best he could against the qunari‘ mouth. 

Bull allowed the elf to move against him, but kept his hands on Orion’s hips not allowing him to move to much. 

It did not take long for Orion’s toes to began to curl, as his grip tightened on the qunari’s horns. A high pitched whine was the only warning Bull got as Orion climaxed into his mouth. Bull gave the elf’s cock a hard suck, swallowing the cum as he pulled another loud high pitched whine from the elf. 

As Orion was coming down from his orgasm, Bull gentle pushed his right thumb into Orion’s tight hole. Orion’s body tightened at the unexpected intrusion. Bull’s left thumb rub the muscles as his thumb slowly moved in and out. 

“Relaxe for me boss,” he rumbled against the elf’s stomach. Bull could feel Orion’s stomach twitch from his breath. 

“I’m, getting, there,” Orion stammered, attempting to spread his legs out further. He could not get far with Bull’s horns catching his knees. 

Bull grinned, his thumbs moving together to open the elf up. Orion arched as best he could, moaning and squirming from sensitivity. Bull did not let up, but he continued to move slowly, 

Orion cried out and bore down on Bull’s thumbs, enjoying the feeling of both thumbs pressing into him. If he was honest with himself, this was always his favorite part with Bull. The building feeling of being full. He loved how large Bull’s hands were, the feeling of those hands taking him apart while simultaneously keeping him grounded. 

Orion was thankful when Bull pushed both thumbs in, slowly and gently moving them around opening him up. Orion moaned. 

“Please more,” he cried out. Bull moved his thumbs faster, pulling them further apart to open the elf, his answer to that request. The qunari started to alternate between moving in and thrusting deeper. 

Orion could not handle it anymore, knees tightening around Bull’s horns. “Bull,” he yelled, “get in me now,” he bit out. Bull raised an eyebrow, impressed with the tone. 

“You sure, boss?” He questioned. 

Orion leveled a disheveled, but sturdy look at him. “Yes.”

Bull laughed, body shaking. “Ok,” he breathed out. “You’re the boss.”

Bull pulled Orion’s legs off of him, which the elf grabbed and pulled closer to his chest, leaving himself exposed. The qunari smiled at the sight, enjoying the same view Dorian had gotten to see just a few days before. 

“So damn pretty,” Bull stated as he undid the zipper on his pants. Grabbing the lube, he poured a generous amount all his cock. He groaned at the feeling, having not realized just how hard he had gotten. 

“Bull,” Orion quietly moaned, staring intently at the qunari. “Please.”

“Don’t worry boss, I’ve got you,” Bull murmured as he lined himself up and pushed into Orion. 

The elf arched and groaned. “Yeah, that feels good.” Bull chuckled as he watched Orion’s body drop back down to the couch and his mouth fall open to take deep breaths. 

“That’s right boss, just breathe for me,” the qunari encouraged. Bull placed both of his hands on the back of the couch, once he bottomed out. Orion whined and twisted underneath the large male, not wanting to wait for him to decide to move. “So damn impatient,” Bull murmured. Orion responded by looking up at him and panting louder. 

“I’m the boss,” he whispered, giving Bull an open mouth grin.

“Fuck yeah,” Bull answered. He pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. Orion gasped and tilted his hips further up, so Bull could push further in. Using the couch to braces himself, Bull moved quickly, slamming himself up and down. Orion was not able to move much as he was pushed against the couch. 

Bull watched as Orion’s eyes glazed over, his mouth hanging open, hands squeezing the bottom of his knees tightly, sweat appearing on his skin, face and chest turning red as his dick bounced against his belly. Had to be one of the best sights Bull had ever seen in his life, and he had gotten to travel all over Thedas.

“Bull,” Orion quietly whined, “more. Close.” The elf’s head tried to flop around, but was stuck against a cushion. 

“As you wish, kadan.” Bull reached down and grabbed the elf’s dick, rubbing as he pounded away. The qunari watched as his elf’s body started to tighten, his breath hitching. His legs twitched out of his hands, falling against Bull’s chest. A silent scream escaped him as he arched, legs stretching out, but his toes curling close to Bull’s face. His cum splashing across his chest. Bull continued to move, placing a kiss on top of Orion’s foot. 

The elf crumpled onto the couch. Bull could feel his own climax approaching. He pulled out, jerking himself off. His stomach tightened, as Orion reached down and rubbed his dick’s head. 

“Boss,” Bull groaned, as he eyes screwed shut, his climax adding his seed to Orion’s.

Bull sagged, his hand on the back of the couch keeping him from collapsing onto the elf. 

“Damn,” Orion panted. 

“Agreed.”

Orion pulled his legs, as he sat up, stretching. He could already feel some aches settling in all the places where good sex tended to settle. 

The elf eyed the qunari as he flopped over onto the couch. His clothes had become disheveled, his eyepatch was even slightly skewed. Sometimes Orion wished he would grow his hair out, just so he could see what it looked like all messed up. “You look fucking hot, Bull.” The qunari raised an eyebrow. 

“Must be true if you’re cussing. Not normally your thing.” Bull answered. Orion hummed his agreement. 

“Well you’re looking delicious and I, for one, am glad you got that outfit,” Orion said, reaching out to run his hand down Bull’s arm. The elf lifted himself up, so he could slide into the qunari’s lap. Bull leaned back but grabbed his hips at the last second though before Orion could plaster himself to the qunari’s chest. 

“Let me clean your belly up first,” Bull said, reaching for the tissues that were next to the couch. Orion looked down at his belly. 

“Can’t be believe I forgot that.”

Bull chuckled, bringing the tissue over. “I’ll take that as a compliment, considering how much you prefer to be clean.” After gently cleaning the elf’s belly, Bull throw the tissue away and pulled the elf close, letting the young elf sprawl across his chest. They sat comfortably with each other, enjoying the closeness and peacefulness. 

“Thank you Cosain,” Orion whispered into the warmer, grey skin. Bull rubbed Orion’s skin. 

“Anything for you kadan, anything for you,” he murmured into Orion’s reddish-brown hair, placing a kiss on top of the elf’s head. 

Both fell asleep on the couch.

Dorian came home an hour or so later and merely smiled at the pair. His eyes trailed down Bull’s new clothes, enjoying the view he presented. He took a moment to appreciate Orion’s nakedness as well. 

The mage silently walked over and placed a blanket over the pair.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket when he was done and ordered dinner, figuring the two would be up shortly. It seemed to be a pizza night.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion picks the winner.

A few days later…

Bull, Dorian,and Orion were in their living relaxing after a long day of work. Bull was on the couch watching the news, as Dorian sat in a single seat close to the table so he could finish grading some papers. Orion was curled next to The Iron Bull, nose buried in a book. He would occasionally stick a foot out and poke Dorian’s knee.

“So, Orion,” Dorian turned to the elf, who looked up from his book. “Bull and I have swapped stories of sleeping with you this last week,” Orion’s eyebrows shot up. He quickly looked back and forth at Bull and Dorian. Bull stayed focused on the t.v., Dorian grinned. “ and I was curious, which experience did you favor more?” 

Orion sat paralyzed, his face becoming bright red. Bull tilted his head down, gently tapping Orion with a horn. The elf began to squirm and look everywhere else but the two of them.

“Well I guess,” he stammered, not to sure where to look. “I guess I would have to pick you Dorian. Being outside and reading the book was pretty amazing and different. I also like the idea of doing that again.” Orion’s head suddenly turned to Bull. He twisted his body up to sit in the qunari’s lap, who finally looked down at him. “Not that I wasn’t happy with being with you. That was amazing as well.” 

Bull smiled at the elf, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Glad you were happy kadan.” Orion breathed a little easier, knowing he had not hurt Bull’s feelings. Dorian sat grinning in his chair. Orion shook his head and smiled. Those two were so competitive with each other.

“Why would you want to that though?” Orion asked, looking confused.

“Just curious amatus.” Dorian answered as he pulled out his phone, deciding to keep his winnings as a surprise for right now. He seemed focused on finding something. Bull shook his head and rolled his good eye. The qunari patted the spot next to him, indicating that the elf should move back down to his spot. Orion gave Bull a quick kiss, enjoying the stubble that tickled his lips. Bull returned the kiss, then curled his arm around the elf as he settled back down into his spot.

Orion smiled. He was so happy with where he had ended up.


	5. Surprise!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last surprise!!

Dorian could not stop giggling as he got out of Bull’s truck.

“It’s not that funny kadan,” Bull stated as he grabbed his lunch bag. 

“Yes it is. I can’t wait to see you in a frill apron. You are going to look hilarious in it.” Dorian continued to laugh as they walked inside. Bull was the first one in. He paused when he reached the living room. Dorian was still giggling that he had not noticed that the qunari had stopped moving, walking into his back. “Keep moving amatus. I want to get to my package. You don’t get to block the walkway, because you are a sore loser,” Dorian stated as he poked Bull’s side.

The qunari turned his head and grinned. Moving aside, Dorian was able to see what had stopped Bull.

In the center of the room was Orion, wearing nothing but a too large pink (Dorian normally hated the color, but figured Bull would get a kick out of it) frilly apron, with a black and white feather duster in his hands. His long hair was wrapped into a neat bun surrounded by a black and white headband. His tan legs and arms looked good against the pink.

“What?” Dorian questioned. On one hand he was confused to see the elf and the items. He had only bought the apron, but on the other he was extremely turned on.

Orion, who’s cheeks were pink, looked up at the pair. “You two need to make sure the kitchen window is closed if you two are going to be drinking. You’re loud.” Was the only explanation given. 

Bull burst out laughing. “What a crafty little elf we have.”

“You’ve known this whole time?” Dorian exclaimed.

“Well,” Orion paused, “I wasn’t positive to what you guys were talking about until you,” Orion pointed at Dorian, “came home early that one day. The bet finally made sense.” The duster twirled around in the elf’s hands. “I know how much Bull likes seeing me, us, in his clothes and I figured you would just like this. I wanted to surprise you guys.” 

Orion shrugged, face turning a brighter shade of red. Bull grinned and stalked forward. 

“This is a wonderful surprise, little kadan.” Bull growled. Orion looked up through his lashes, a small smile appearing on his face. Dorian rolled his eyes but a huge smile covered his face. He sauntered over as well. 

“I still demand that we get to see Bull in this get up and he still owes us a day’s worth of chores, but this is a lovely surprise.” 

Both grabbed onto the elf, hands roaming, petting, pinching, pulling. Soon the room was filled with moans and cries. 

Turns out Bull made a sturdy living room table.


End file.
